


Provisional

by oudeteron



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Conspiracy, M/M, Peace Walker nostalgia, every MGS fic has some conspiracy but clearly I need to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz wants to lift Big Boss's spirits, or shall we say morale, following one of Zadornov's notorious escapes. He is, however, also reminded of where the telephone cables lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provisional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts).



> A very old gift fic for Che from 2011. Follows up to Peace Walker canon.

“Fuck Zadornov, him and his 'escape fetish' twice over!”  
  
Those were the words alerting Kaz to the fact that his partner was back, yet again, from no other pursuit than a rescue mission with a twist. Sensing Big Boss's temper, which seemed to be spreading through the entrance hall like an atomic cloud of doom, Kaz opted to vacate the premises. Let the Boss have his deserved cool-off period, he thought. The prisoner had been contained, even if Kaz supposed—Kaz knew—it wasn't quite for good. They could always talk later.  
  
That had been Kaz's assumption, at least, when he headed off to a late dinner. He was less convinced on his way back. He'd left Snake a good half-hour to make it to the mess hall, but the man hadn't shown up at all. The moment Kaz re-entered what passed for the MSF's lobby, it became painfully obvious why.  
  
Big Boss sat sprawled out in one of the utilitarian chairs, feet resting on a low table next to a shot glass, his entire being radiating annoyance no less evident with his back to the newcomer. Kaz could almost hear the furious turning of his mind's proverbial cogs, the direction of which could be nowhere near pleasant. Next up, Kaz thought of the purposefully difficult prisoner, wishing like he often did in weak moments that he could just dump the guy overboard into the sea.  
  
He was so taken aback by the scene that he'd remained standing in the doorway right up till Snake called out, not even needing to look, “Move it, Kaz.”  
  
He complied, albeit without much enthusiasm. “Could you stop doing that?”  
  
When nothing that would qualify for a coherent answer came, Kaz decided advancing would be for the best. Hey, it wasn't like he'd surprise Snake now anyway. All the same, he approached slowly, resting his palm on Snake's shoulder as if to soothe him through the muddied jungle fatigues.  
  
“Boss, let it go. We found him and that's the important part.”  
  
Snake was unconvinced. “Yeah, found him, but until when? No one's escaped as many times as him, Kaz. There's gotta be a leak somewhere.”  
  
Kaz had to try hard to ignore the shiver that inched its way up his spine—the same visceral reaction every time Big Boss appeared suspicious, however unlikely that suspicion was to be aimed Kaz's way. _He doesn't know. The phone link is secure. He can't._  
  
Out loud, he simply went with one of the token pleasantries he would always give to keep Big Boss's head above the water, so to speak. Like it or not, his silence on that root cause of MSF's current trouble was vital—encouragement on treating its symptoms, on the other hand, expected. He was good at faking sincerity when it came to that, but it hurt more at each turn, with each time he pretended not to know, how would he, the trick to their prisoner's infamous escape antics. Zadornov. That disposable, indispensable bastard.  
  
Relocating himself in front of his commander, Kaz levelled a determined look at Big Boss. “You're not the only one bothered by this—” _you have no idea_ “—and today's been a long day. We both need to unwind. See?” He took off his sunglasses, placing them atop Snake's box of cigars rather gingerly. “Your turn now.”  
  
He was never sure how to do right by Big Boss. Distracting him with something only he had the licence to do (or so he had reason to believe) was as good an option as any. More entertaining than most, quite possibly.  
  
As if sensing his intentions, Snake tensed in his seat but made no move to stop the unfolding events; if anything, his expression was one of irate curiosity. _Well,_ it seemed to say, _retreat or go on if you dare. I'm not cheering for you._  
  
Kaz shook his head. When he did sink to his knees, it was in exasperation. “Don't look,” he ordered, “just sit back and think of something nice.” He wasn't bashful about the act, but if he was taking such pains to make his Boss relax, he might as well do some scene-setting. They'd skipped any preamble enough times before.  
  
The jungle fatigues were easy on, easy off, making the task of getting beneath them not a task at all. Big Boss's undergarments were downright shabby; _why don't you just go commando_ was Kaz's first thought, but he suppressed the urge to be caustic while he pulled the fabric further down. Snake wasn't exactly excited yet, but Kaz was on his way to fixing that. He reached for the newly uncovered flesh, his course determined.  
  
It was amazing that Snake had actually listened: he was just lounging in the chair now, his lone eye closed. Kaz felt his breathing quicken, part arousal and part something he didn't want to contemplate. His hand began a slow stroking motion as he spoke up once more, “That's good, Boss. You know...I missed you today. Chatting over the radio isn't really the thing, is it? Not when the bullets start flying.”  
  
Snake gave a snort that was impossible to classify as either approval or irritation, but a response was a response. Kaz let his free hand trail up his torso, not even bothering to undo any of the buttons on Snake's jacket, pressing down just hard enough to feel the muscles under the outer layers. “Stay like this and let me handle you,” he chuckled, still being uncharacteristically gentle. But sitting on the floor was unrewarding, so he soon picked up the pace and gripped the other's length more firmly just as Snake arched in his seat. Aloud, Kaz didn't remark on that, but he did feel some private twinge of pride to see his little scheme paying off. It had been quite the shot in the dark to assume Snake was in any mood for this, after all.  
  
Half-hard only so far; well, plenty of time to remedy that. Snake really wasn't looking, it dawned on Kaz again, and for a few moments none of the guilt simmering under the surface could reach him the way it had before. Intent on keeping that up, Kaz bent down and elicited a gasp when his lips hit the mark, sure as ever. He wasn't taking much in at all, instead flicking his tongue against the tip as though this activity weren't anything more engaging than licking a moderately tasty lollipop.  
  
Snake wasn't getting everything straight away.  
  
“C'mon, Kaz...” came the demand scant minutes later, gut-wrenchingly soft.  
  
_So you do want it, don't you._  
  
He complied, but only barely, pressing his lips against the head and opening them, his right hand digging into Snake's hip to restrain him—if only as a reminder. It wasn't as if Snake couldn't start nailing his mouth if he wanted; the important part was that he took the hint. _Don't._ Kaz gave a bit more ground as a compromise, letting the stiffening flesh in further, yet still shy of making any radical move. Hey, a little teasing would work fine.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed to be one of those nights when getting Big Boss relaxed also meant getting him talkative. “Kaz...” he slurred, “what are we doing—ah—wrong? About the escapes—”  
  
Not helping. Not helping at all, Kaz concluded even as Snake rambled on, splitting and connecting words where they fell, shaped more by the contortions of Kaz's lips than his own. That really figured. Yes, he'd wanted to take the edge off for Snake, but in doing so he had also hoped to blunt the sting of his own nagging conscience. Which was not going to happen if Snake kept reminding him of the closest source of his worries at the moment. And so, Kaz stopped, looking up with what he wished to fuck wasn't a totally see-through countenance.  
  
“Something nice,” he reprimanded, voice slightly raspy but even otherwise. “I'm trying to distract you here, and maybe it's just a little insulting what you talk about while my mouth is around your dick. You bored already, or what?”  
  
“That's not what I—”  
  
“You're just what Cecile called me the other day, an 'insensible oaf'. Too bad she got the wrong guy for the title.”  
  
“You should tell her about this and see if she changes her mind,” Snake quipped. Irritating how quick he was on the uptake, even with his face flushed and body shivering.  
  
Kaz glared openly, which did nothing to wipe that annoying smirk off Snake's face. Sighing, he leaned down again. “What I'm saying is, Boss...shut up.”  
  
“What, think you might lose resolve—” But Snake did as instructed, unwittingly, when Kaz's mouth covered him again with effort increased tenfold, instead letting out a quiet moan. Damn it, and Kaz couldn't even smirk in triumph. Even if he wasn't going for deepthroating here, his current actions were close enough and seemed to be having an ever-greater impact on Snake, who was just trying to hold his tongue, spiteful no doubt, from the all-too-tempting relief of crying out.  
  
That was more like it. Pretty hot, in fact. Kaz's hand vanished from plain sight to his own crotch; uncomfortable though his position was, he couldn't resist it anymore. He began to stroke himself, more or less ineffectually but that mattered none, through the fabric in time with his own tongue-twisting and Snake's answering moans. Action, reaction. At last, they were both getting something.  
  
“Ngh...Kaz,” and Snake wasn't trying to keep it down now. “Kaz, get up—Kaz!”  
  
“Now what?” he almost yelled when he broke apart, only to have Snake seize him by the collar, pulling him up and on top of himself. Well, more like indicating where he was to move, but it wasn't like Kaz would decline. He braced his knees on either side of Snake, the chair almost too small to hold them both as Kaz found some precarious balance.  
  
“That's how you treat yourself, huh? Jerking off on the floor?”  
  
Surprised, “Just trying to be courteous here, Boss.”  
  
“Bullshit.” Snake's hands were like an assault team to Kaz's uniform, purposeful, eliminating the most evident obstacles. For his part, Kaz was more than cooperative, lifting himself as needed to get his pants out of the way. He always felt a bit vulnerable when he wound up exposed to Big Boss like this—so needy after all, after how he'd tried to make this whole thing about Snake instead of himself. So much for no ulterior motives, indeed.  
  
“Here,” Snake muttered, taking both their erections in hand, though one was hardly enough to contain them. Still, the contact brought a satisfied rumble to his throat. Kaz couldn't say he was opposed to the sensation either, friction and slickness all at once. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, and yet... .  
  
He ground his hips against Snake's, hard. _Fuck pretence. Fuck it all._  
  
Snake followed suit, bucking against Kaz unrestrained. Though neither had the inclination to kiss properly while this went on, their faces kept brushing each other, Kaz's forehead against Snake's bandana, mingled breath adding to the heat. Kaz kept his eyes closed, feeling again the absence of his sunglasses. _And to hell with Cipher too. I have Big Boss._  
  
It was enough to shake Kaz's loyalties, plural. Disparate. Snake's hand was wrapped firmly around him now, never mind the fact that all this had started as a ploy to let Big Boss have some compensatory fun. That was precisely Snake's problem, though, wasn't it? Always looking out for his men. Although Kaz had come to know early on this was by no means pure altruism, it still made their leader impossible to dislike—not to mention Kaz's own privilege in being closer to Big Boss than anyone round here. That trust should have been all he needed.  
  
He wondered, again, if Snake would ever forgive him. Wondered, too, why the alternative was harder to imagine than anything else.  
  
He doubted the answer lay in making Snake come as soon as he could, but it was the most enjoyable pursuit either of them was getting tonight and not taking advantage of it would be a shame. What they were doing now, at least, was entirely reciprocal. Fair. Just thinking these words with Big Boss so _hot_ under him was enough to send Kaz's head spinning—well, that and other things. He sighed; he was so close it hurt.  
  
“Snake...”  
  
Soon, neither of them had words anymore.  
  


*

  
“Kaz.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You're crushing me.”  
  
“Oh! Shit—sorry, Boss,” and with that, Kaz stood to find his footing, still a little shaky on the whole. Come to think of it, the lobby wasn't the best of places to stage a reunion like this: the chair must've been uncomfortable to sit in, let alone support anyone else's added weight, and they were quite in luck tonight was so quiet that no one had managed to walk in on them. Most MSF recruits knew better than to question whatever their management got up to, but the gossip would have been inevitable. Something Kaz could certainly do without while he was on the job.  
  
Half-heartedly wiping himself clean, he stole a glance at Snake, who was now eyeing him with a kind of appeased satisfaction. _Mission complete._  
  
“Fancy a detour to the showers?” he suggested, trying to keep his tone playful and not betray how fervently he wished for Snake to take up the offer. Not even for a follow-up, but to keep close; distraction for a distraction. A little help here, a little help there, until Kaz had the nerve to face the music. Snake's presence alone would convince him eventually.  
  
For now, it was enough his Boss nodded in reply, soon to follow him out of the room.


End file.
